HE's LEFT WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK!
by feministgrimm
Summary: I'm terrible at this... Okay. This is about a certain someone leaving, and the family getting him back. Set before book 7, as I still haven't found that one yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the shortness of my last story… I know it didn't have much to do with the sisters Grimm but I had to get it out of my head. This is my second ever fanfic, so plz be kind!**

**Chapter One**

**NPOV**

Sabrina knocked cautiously on Puck's door, 3 times. She still didn't know why he'd told her to be there, just that he had. She tentatively pushed the door open – and wasn't covered in any form of muck?! How did that work! She was ALWAYS covered in something when she went in his room… What was that about? Feeling confused, she walked towards the trampoline, looking around wearily. On the trampoline, she saw a note. It said:

**Sabrina,**

**i… dont no ho 2 sa this… i… i luv U. Butt U dont luv me. So im goin bak 2 NY. Mustaadsed gav me a posson that lett mee leve. I no no1 wil mis mee, soo don't feeell 2 badd abot levin.**

**Yurz 4eva,**

**Puck xxx**

"NO!!! He can't have… he can't have left me… GRANNY!!!" she shrieked.

Granny Relda ran up the stairs and entered the room. "Yes, liebling?" her smile quickly disappeared as she took in her granddaughter's distraught expression. "What's Puck done now?"

"LEFT! He's left me!! He… left a note…"

May I read it liebling?

No! Sabrina could tell from her grandmother's expression that she was shocked and a little hurt, but she couldn't help it. It was private! Puck would kill her if he found out… a fresh wave of sobs burst out of her. Daphne wandered up the stairs, wondering what all the shrieking was about. She bent down to pick up the note, and, after a little struggle whilst she tried to translate it to English (from puck speak), cried:

"That's so sweet! But disturbed! I can't believe you are the only one who didn't figure it out! Uncle Jake!" she hollered.

More footsteps.

"Yes?" He questioned, slightly out of breath. Daphne pointed at Sabrina, who had curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth.

"What did he do this time?" he asked.

Sabrina let out a scream as Daphne tried to pass him the letter.

"Sabrina! Pull yourself together! We'll go to New York and GET HIM BACK!"

"We will?"

"Oh my gosh! This is so romantic!" Daphne squealed.

"We will!" Granny put in. "No worries, liebling!"

They ran downstairs and out the door, down to the car and jumped in.

Uncle Jake vroomed *splutter splutter* off.


	2. Before the beginning there was a brother

**Hi!!! This is just a short apology about last chapter. I know it doesn't quite tie in with the story, but this is just cuz I'm making it up as I go along. 1maylee9, I think they're about 17, but I'm not sure… I've made up a bit I should probably have explained, so this is the explanatory fore-chapter… ****gallaghergrl****, I don't really feel comfortable taking grammatical/story tips from someone who can't spell gramm****a****r.**

PPOV

Mustardseed wrote me a letter… it says he has… a what? This handwriting is so hard to read… wait… he has a what? A therapist? FOR ME?! Thanks, little brother… she says I'm in WHAT! She doesn't even know me!!! Wait. What does dennyall mean?

…

Granny says it's DENIAL, not DENNYALL, and it means… well… Ignorance, kinda… non-belief

…

anyway, she says I'm in denial about Sab… sorry, GRIMMs feelings about me… SHE SO TOTALLY DOES love me!!! It's not just in my head… honest… Doesn't she? I mean, the therapist says not, but she's a crazy, right? RIGHT?

A FEW DAYS LATER (Tuesday)…

HAH!!! Best prank EVER! I poured this 'Drama Queen' juice into Sa… no, GRIMMs drink, and now she's all… emotional!!! Apparently it lasts a week… ! Mustardseed sent me another letter, and it has the recipe for a potion that will let me leave ferryport landing…

Wednesday…

She… she hates me! Mustardseeds therapist was right! I'm off… I'll leave a note…

**a/n:**

**well, that's all for now folks! My computers dieing, and it may be a while before I update…**

**Before I go, I want to thank all my reviewers:**

**pearl4453** – **by the way, your story's are AWESOME!!!**

**livi**

**gallaghergrl**

**Lara D**** – that's both my story's now!**

**1maylee9**

**Tazzy**

**CMG**

**Wouldntulike2no**

**I'm just gonna say that I'm greatful 2 you all for reading my story, and the reason I said that it was set before the seventh book is because I haven't read it yet, so don't know some of the key points… this story is going to be fully OOC because of this, so like it or lump it!**

**Cfn,**

**fg**


	3. musings of love birds insane ones!

PPOV

I'm so stupid! I came to New York! My MOTHER lives here!!! I get stupider!!!I hope Sabrina's okay…

Wait – I did not just think that! She doesn't like… oh who am I kidding… love me back! I, the trickster king – and it pains me to say it – have fallen for a MORTAL! That DOESN'T return my AFFECTIONS?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

SPOV

He left! Before I could tell him how I feel! **[A/n: Sabrina – under the heightened emotions from the drama queen juice – has figured out how she feels about Puck] **he complete THICKO! Guys are idiots. That's all I'm saying. Joke! No it's not my head won't stop buzzing… and nonsensical thinking seems to block out bad thoughts… Does that even make sense? Probably not…

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it's a kinda crucial insight to the thoughts of the two love birds… chapter 4 will be AT LEAST twice the length… and chapter 5 double the length of THAT! … If you guys WANT two more chapters, any way…**

**Oh look! I see a delightful little button at the bottom of the screen! Perfect for telling me if two more chapters would be appreciated...**


	4. finding the Trickster King!

**Okay, five people have reviewed, and that's enough for me! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short also, but when I get around to chapter 6, it should be at least 500 words, **_**1maylee9!**_

**On with the story!**

DPOV

PUCK IS SO SWEET! HE LEFT BECAUSE…OH… hang on a second…

"PUCK!!!"

SPOV

What?! She SAW him?!

Ppov

That sounds like… Daphne?

"Puck! Get down here!" Wait… was that? No. can't be… they're in… New York?

Sabrina?!

SPOV

Daphne found him! I officially adore my sister right now!!!

"Puck!!!" I yelled out the car window. "What the heck do you think you're doing in New York?! Your MOTHER lives here!"

"Like I don't know! I've been living with her!" he replied. My mouth dropped.

"WHAT!!!"I yelled again. Puck seemed to be thinking… I watched as his mouth dropped open.

PPOV

Hang on… if she's here… she must have read the letter! Marshmallow looks so happy…

…

is she… _winking _at me?! Sabrina let Daphne read the letter?!

…

I hope Uncle Jake didn't…


	5. lotta lotta lovein in the big city!

**Okay, DPOV= Daphne, JPOV=UJ, GRPOV= Granny Relda, EPOV=Everyone, NPOV= No one…**

**Just to be clear! Okay, in my notebook this took up two pages, and the last chapter only one, so it should be fairly long… Damn Document Manager!**

JPOV

I wonder why Puck chose to come here, of all places?… Also, why did he leave in the first place? I wish I was allowed to read that letter…

EPOV

Is Puck… CRYING?!

Sabrina then did something very brave. She climbed out the open car window and onto the top of the car. And promptly (and purposely) fell off.

PPOV

Her eyes are closed… Why are her eyes closed?!

…

what's she… oh… OH…nice…

SPOV

By the look on his face, he's enjoying this… the slight moans he's making are a giveaway to… I never knew I could be _this_ provocative!

I stopped uzzling long enough to pull him down for a big kiss, and to say

PPOV

What did she say? Oh… sweet! She said thank you!**[REFERENCE TO BOOK 3, PAGE 144] **she said something else, to…

SPOV

…

I so hope he didn't hear that…

PPOV

Oh.. My…

Did she say what I THINK she said?!

SPOV

From the look on his face, I'd say he did. Hear it, I meanj.

Cabbages.

PPOV

Knew it all along…

That she loves me, I mean…

_No you didn't, that's why you left!_

Shut UP, annoying little voice in my head that only ever corrects me way to late…

A/n

**Hope you like this chapter… y computer is breaking, so I may not b able to update for a few weeksw…**

**Sorry!**

**Cfn,**

**fg**


	6. random brainwaves FROM PUCK!

**Hey! Sorry 'bout my absence, but – **

**Oo, birdie!**

**Sorry… I'm outside, on my laptop, and that bird flew past me for the fifty millionth time…**

**OK, I gotta apologise – wow, big word – for my lack of spelling correctedness – that's not a word, is it?**

**Sorry. On with the story now…**

PPOV

Sabrina… Sabrina…

Wha- oh. Sorry. Just woke up, and, needless to say, am not quite right in the head…

_…Are you ever, though..._

Sometimes… OK… I gotta weird voice in my head telling me I'm insane – tell me that's normal?

…_Now you're talking to __yourself__..._

**Hey! I know this is short, and doesn't connect with the story much, but that bird is starting to annoy me, so I'm gonna have to move before it drives me insane… or, more insane than usual!**

**You know what to do – read and review! – I want to know how to keep this story going, and if you have any ideas, please PM me – I'm getting the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK!**


End file.
